


Twirl

by Katerobber



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: The first time John sees Sherlock twirl at a crime scene





	Twirl

The first time John saw Sherlock truly twirl was at a particularly violent crime scene where the victim having been stung to death by an entire swarm of aggressive bees. Sherlock had seen the welts and had immediately strode over to the body to begin looking from different angles and muttering his findings. It was after several prodding's of the numerous stings that Sherlock had stood and began to rattle off his conclusions. 

"Lesterade check the surrounding areas for beekeepers, particularly keepers of Apis Mellifera, the African killer bee, any significant keeper within," he paused to check his phone screen, "twenty minutes from here is the killer. The bees themselves were baited to this particular area, obviously, however only a master keeper would know to bait the swarm with a pollen with a high concentration of sucrose. After the bees had found the pollen they also had found the victim and with the high level of sucrose in their metabolism they attacked immediately. However the real mystery was how the keeper was able to restrain the swarm after they were attacking. However the answer is quite simple actually. They used Ma Huang in the pollen, a plant whose extracts contain significant amounts of epinephrine so once the bees had ingested the chemical they attacked and then were quite simply knocked unconscious from the after effects. So in theory you are searching for a skilled beekeeper with a background in Chemistry. If you search within a twenty minute parameter I am certain you will find your suspect detective." 

"That's bloody brilliant." John grinned and looked to Lestrade. The detective inspector appeared to shake himself free of Sherlock's onslaught of information and nodded. 

"Yes thank you Sherlock" he turned to the body, "Anderson start searching for trace evidence and for any pollen residue you might find." Anderson nodded and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. 

"Well if that is all Detective I will be leaving." Sherlock announced and twirled on one foot, his coat forming an inky arc behind his calves and his scarf skidding to one shoulder. He finished the twirl with a flourish of his cell and stalked towards the road, already raising a hand to hail a cab. 

"Well, um, I better go after him then. Good day Inspector." John strode after Sherlock nodding a goodbye to the members of Scotland Yard. Lestrade waved a hand after him while Sally sneered behind. 

"John do hurry up." Sherlock shouted from the back of the cab his cell already out and undoubtably searching for new cases. 

"Of course" John muttered but trotted ahead to the cab and slid in.


End file.
